Tonight, We are Young
by AkwardProfessor
Summary: A night of dancing brings out the best, and the worst, in some people.  But all's well that ends well right?


The night sky was an inky black but it was bright out. The full moon lit up the streets and made them easier to navigate. The high heels Maka had on canceled out that ease.

"Why am I wearing these torture things again?" she asked out loud and not for the first time as she yet again twisted her ankle on the cobblestone streets. Liz whirled on her.

"Because with those skinny jeans, they'll make your ass look great! Suck it up, we're almost there." Liz beamed. She had begged, pleaded, and threatened Maka and Tsubaki into this night. She couldn't wait to just cut loose and dance.

Thanks to Liz; Maka, Tsubaki, and Patty were all dressed up and "looking fine". Maka had black skinny jeans paired with a white sparkly tank top and a cute three quarter sleeve black blazer that only reached her waist. Her "torture things" were three inch spike heels with a peep toe and sequins. Her hair was up in a high ponytail like Tsubaki's, though Maka's hair wasn't that long.

"You do look really good tonight Maka," Tsubaki commented to the grumpy female ninja had a tight black miniskirt on and shiny black knee high boots that took her from 5'8 to 5'10. Her bright blue top was loose around the waist and bust with a cowl neck that showed off her porcelain skin. Her hair had been forcibly removed from its high ponytail and curled by Liz. Tsubaki saw how Liz's eyes seemed to turn red while she fussed with the female ninja's hair and wisely chose to remain silent. Liz had allowed her to pull it into a low side ponytail that draped over her shoulder.

"Thanks Tsubaki," Maka beamed. "You look really great too. I'm surprised seeing with your hair down though" Tsubaki nervously ran her hand over the long, curly ponytail that ran over her shoulder. She still wasn't sure about this but she trusted the girls.

Patty came up between Maka and Tsubaki laughing loudly. She was in a tight red dress with thick straps with a modest neckline and stopped shy of her knees. Standing at 5'7", she opted for black ballet flats instead of heels. This fact did not go unnoticed by Maka, though she remained silent. As if reading her mind, Liz turned and glared at Maka.

"FUN TIMES TONIGHT!" Patty yelled in the two girls ears. She then pushed through them to run up by her sister. Liz had not let creating the other women's outfits hinder her own. She was decked right out in a tight red dress much like her sisters. However hers had thinner straps, a much less modest neckline that accentuated Liz's ample cleavage and her hem line was considerably shorter than her younger sisters which served to elongate her 5'8" frame. Maka was wondering how Liz would be able to sit down in that dress without flashing anyone. Knowing Liz, she planned it that way.

This brightly lit outing had all been planned by Liz. Patty had just turned 21 two weeks earlier making the entire group now of legal age. Unfortunately, two weeks ago, everyone was busy with missions, training, or in Black-Star's case, surpassing God. Liz waited and planned, then at the perfect moment when people were alone or tired she struck. Everyone agreed to this little shindig and Liz went into overdrive with the planning. They'd start the night out at Ponds; a clean bar at the edge of Death City that usually had a good band and always had good, strong drinks. Then, once they were "buzzed" Liz planned to steer them all into Ink, the new club that opened up. It was supposed to be a fun time.

"No worries ladies, we're almost there!" Liz chirped. Ponds was in sight.

"Umm, are the guys coming too?" Tsubaki asked. "I know you invited them."

"They're going to meet us at Ink," Liz cackled. "I wanted some girl time first." Maka was grateful for this. She was a little uncomfortable with how tight the jeans were and how much of her waist and butt they showed. The looser top was better, but she never had necklines that low. Mainly because she never got that growth spurt in the chest that the other girls got. She was a modest B cup, but compared to the other girls who were all D's or even F's, she didn't really compete.

She needed a bit of time, and booze, before she could face the guys. Really it was just Soul. Ever since she was 16 and puberty hit, she fully noticed her very male partner. Puberty had been kind to Soul. Very kind. He got a growth spurt, shooting up to about 6'1". Only Kid was taller than him now at 6'3". Poor Black-Star never hit six foot, stopping short at 5'11". Soul's muscles had filled out too. He had long lean muscles that were on display whenever he walked around the house in a towel after the shower. Many a hot night, Maka thought of those muscles under her fingers as she was pressed to his hard chest. Her own, 5'6" frame would easily fit under his broader, harder body. She shook her head. All of her concentration needed to be on walking, not her incredibly sexy partner with fantastically talented hands.

"WE'RE HERE!" Patty announced cheerfully. All four women looked up at a faded sign that stated 'Ponds. Good Food, Good Music, Strong Drink.' Perfect. Liz pushed the women inside, intent on starting this night of fun, debauchery, and relaxation.

Back at Soul and Maka's apartment, Soul and Black-Star were flopped on the couch slurping Chinese food. Kid was sitting on a chair across from them eating his portion in a more dignified way.

"Ugh, I don't want to go out to a club tonight," Soul grumbled, nosily slurping more lo mien. He was working on his third box of take out. Black-Star burped loudly as he finished his fifth box.

"Think of all the girls that will throw themselves at the great ME!" he yelled as he grabbed a new box of food from the pile. "My godly presence will help you two as well!"

Kid snorted and started on his second box. "I do not need your help Black-Star." He calmly stated. The other two just stared at him.

"Hmph," Soul smirked. "Which one?" Kid raised his eyebrows symmetrically.

"Patty."

"Patty what?" Black-Star said with his mouthful. Soul and Kid just looked at him, deciding he'd get it eventually. He looked back and forth between the two of them waiting for them to explain.

"Congrats" Soul mumbled. He thought it would've been Kid and Liz, but Liz was a bit forward and aggressive. It makes sense that Kid would be more comfortable around Patty. Though, she wasn't exactly calmer. Maybe more symmetrical?

"What about you and Maka?" Kid asked. He tried to keep it nonchalant, but truth be told he was annoyed. Liz hadn't shut up about how she was so sure they were meant to be. She even threatened to rearrange the furniture at home to it was unsymmetrical and glue it all in place if he didn't help.

"W-what?" Soul choked. Black-Star was still mulling over Kid and Patty and the implications there. Soul's thoughts turned to his meister. Damn. She had grown from a scrawny 13 year old girl into a strong toned woman. She'd walk around in that short skirt baring those long, slender, sexy legs that Soul had a hard time wrenching his eyes from. God, how he wanted those legs to wrap around his waist while her strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. He wanted her soft body pressed against his. He needed to stop thinking about his meister in such inappropriate ways with other people in the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kid," Soul mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably to hide any growing problems. "She's my meister, and she has tiny-tits." Soul really didn't care about her tits. They were a handful as far as he had seen and that was plenty for him.

"She's not actually tiny-tits anymore" Black-Star mused. Soul turned and glared at him. Unfazed by Soul, Black-Star continued. "I'd say she's an average-tit now." He slurped more noodles. Souls glare intensified as though he wished to burn a hole through Black-Stars head. Since when was Black-Star checking out Maka's chest? Who else was checking out Maka's chest? Who else was checking out Maka period? She was Souls meister. His.

"Not like my Tsubaki anyway!" Black-Star shouted. "The great me will have nothing less than the best and most beautiful woman by my godly side!" Kid looked up from his noodles.

"You and Tsubaki are official now?" Last Kid knew, Liz hadn't said anything about the two ninja's status. And Liz would know. And Liz would tell Kid. Because she told Kid and Patty about every little thing that happened between their friends.

"Well…..no. Not yet" Black-Star said, somewhat mollified. "But it will happen soon! My greatness cannot go on for long without a woman!" Black-Star crawled up on the couch and struck a pose. Both Kid and Soul ignored him.

"You do too know what I'm talking about Soul. You've been moody all week. I saw what happened Wednesday." Kid stated as he picked through his half-eaten carton of chicken. Black-Star broke his pose and sat on the couch normally to resume his meal. Soul had hoped Kid would move on after Black-Star had interrupted the conversation. He didn't need to keep thinking about Maka. Or Wednesday. Wednesday just made him angry.

It started as a harmless day. Bird chirping, bright sun, yadda yadda. But after lunch is when things went to shit. First Soul got caught up by Sid who needed him to run an errand making him late to his next class. Walking into class, his eyes automatically searched out Maka in order to sit by her and inconspicuously stare at those long, silky legs all class while pretending to sleep. Instead he found that some other guy was sitting next to Maka. In his seat. He grumbled but walked up to sit behind them. Maka made eye contact and seemed sorry for the seating arrangement. He just smirked and sat down with an "hmph". Then for the entire 90 minute, well 85 since he was late, period Soul had to watch this guy put the moves on his Maka. Cheesy awful moves that wouldn't have worked in a strip club even if the guy was paying. At one point, he even reached out to play with her pigtails. Soul almost sliced his head off as he was reaching out. Thankfully Maka seemed to notice and twirled the ashy blond lock before this guy could reach it. As the class was winding down, Soul noticed that Maka was getting increasingly frustrated. Her note taking had suffered because this guy wouldn't leave her alone through the class. Soul grinned as he saw her eyebrows drawing closer together indicating that she was going to snap soon. One more line and this guy was gonna get it.

"So baby, how about we blow off the next class and spend some time together?" the guy said with what was supposed to be an award winning smile.

MAKA CHOP!

Maka stormed off, insulted that he'd think she was the type of girl who would skip a class. Soul hurried to catch up to her but couldn't shake the ordeal from his mind. Other people were looking at Maka like they could ask her out. That wouldn't do. But how could he stop it?

At some point, Maka realized she was drunk. She had been drunk once before but that had been in the safety of her apartment and Soul. Out here, she felt vulnerable. But oddly confident at the same time. She couldn't be defeated tonight.

"Liz!" She yelled, throwing an arm around the older woman's neck. "This was a fantastic idea! I'm having fun!" She let Liz out of her embrace and twirled. "I wanna dance!" Liz just laughed at the girl, relieved that she had loosened up and not decided to be a party pooper with responsibility.

"Alright! I'll call the guys and have them meet us at Ink!" Liz told a beaming Maka. "Go check on Tsubaki and Patty" Liz walked off to make the phone call while Maka sauntered over to Tsubaki and Patty sitting at a table. While Maka and Liz had embraced the night, Tsubaki had reservations. Her miniskirt had earned her a lot of attention and leers which made her uncomfortable. Her drinks weren't helping either. She was just getting more and more paranoid about the men staring at her. Patty decided to keep her company and scare men away with her insanity smile. It was working very well.

"Are you ready to dance?" Maka asked as she reached the table. "It won't be so bad there Tsubaki. The guys will be there which means Black-Star will be there. I'm sure he'll help keep men away from you." Maka knew the sweet girl had a crush on her loud partner. Maka was almost certain that the obnoxious ninja had a crush on the sweet girl. At Maka's words, relief flooded Tsubaki's face.

"Yeah, that'll help," she said blushing. Maka just smiled wide, wishing the best for her friends. Tsubaki was the only one who could put up with Black-Star anyway. Liz came over to the table.

"We're all ready to head out." She said grabbing her purse.

"What about the bill?" Tsubaki asked. They had each had at least three drinks and she thought she saw Liz knock back a fourth. Maybe Maka too.

"All taken care of." Liz said with a wink and knowing smile. Tsubaki didn't want to know.

"Let's go!" Patty cheered. She skipped out of the bar and flung the door wide. "Dance time!" The other women followed her out. Maka was getting nervous. She had felt calm and confident in the bar. Albeit she did also feel a little tipsy. But now that they were going to meet up with the guys she was getting nervous. Not so much for Kid and Black-Star. It always came back to Soul. Would he like her outfit? It wasn't very sexy. She didn't have the cleavage to sway men. Her stomach suddenly dropped. What if he dances with other girls? What if he goes home with another woman? Maka may have been a little naïve but she wasn't stupid. She knew that clubs were hotspots for one-night stands. She'd be crushed if Soul had a one-night stand. That would only prove he was a stupid pig-headed man who was only looking for physical gratification. Maka knew her body craved his touch, but she also knew her heart did too. She had fallen for his 'cool' ways, and nonchalant ease somewhere along the line. What would she do if he wasn't there?

"You alright Maka?" Tsubaki questioned. "You look like someone stole your prized possession." Maka just smiled at her friend and assured her she was alright. She would just forget about it tonight. Tonight was for fun and stress-relief. Maka refused to agree to Liz's plan of debauchery. Though, as Ink came into view, Maka could see why Liz planned on debauchery. The bass was loud and clearly audible from outside. The windows were blacked out to afford the club goers some privacy from the outside world. The door opened to let a couple ahead of them in and Maka saw that there were no real lights in the club. Just disco balls, black lights, and some colored lights that were dancing across the walls.

Standing to the side of the door were the three men who agreed to come out with them. Kid standing tall, symmetrical in an all-black suit except for the three white lines in his hair; Black-Star stood with his hands behind his head wearing baggy jeans and a faded grey tank top with some undecipherable design on it. Maka looked next to him to Soul, half standing, half slouching with a 'cool' grin on his face. His hands were shoved into his grey jeans and his chest covered by a dark red t-shirt. He had forgone the headband to keep his hair back and let it fall in messy chucks all around his head. Damn if he didn't look fine Maka thought.

"You look good," He casually commented to Maka. Her hair pulled back made her look older and more sophisticated. Well somewhat sophisticated. He held his hand out to her to lead her into the bar, and she tripped over her own feet walking towards him.

"Good job clumsy!" roared Black-Star with laughter.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OW!" Black-Star rubbed his head where Maka had clipped him with her book. "Where are you even keeping that thing?" Maka laughed at Black-Star as he grumbled and the sound set off fireworks in Souls stomach. Since when was he this attached and struck by his Maka? Whoa, when did she become 'his Maka'? Maka threaded her arm through Souls and leaned into him.

"Ready?" she asked, looking at him with those big green eyes. That's when she became his. When he found himself falling into her eyes and found himself ready to maim anyone who tried to do the same.

"Yea, I'm ready." He took her hand and led her into the club. The first think Maka noticed was the noise. She felt like the bass was thumping through her chest. As her eyes adjusted to the dim room, she noticed small tables set up along the edge of the dance floor. The DJ booth was inconspicuous on the spacious dance floor. The sea of people around the speakers and small stage were blocking the booth out completely. Maka gaped as she watched the people on the dance floor. The way they shook their bodies instantly brought sex to mind. In fact Maka wondered if there were people actually having sex on that dance floor. Certain couples certainly looked like they were. Giggling, she pointed one out to Soul, who still stood next to her.

"Oh my god, his hand is down that girl's pants!" Maka giggled as she pulled on Soul's sleeve and pointed out the couple. She saw his eyes widen as he saw the couple and he turned to look down at her.

"Well aren't you the little naughty thing looking at them." He smirked causing Maka to blush a little. She held her ground.

"So what if I am naughty?" She shot back. He didn't draw back like she thought he would. Instead he leaned in closer and grinned. It was a dangerous grin that sent a spark down into Maka's stomach.

"I like that." He said with a predatory glint in his eyes. Maka gulped and allowed Soul to pull her out on the dance floor.

"S-Soul! I don't know how to dance!" Maka panicked once they were in the middle of the throng of people. There were so many people, all bumping against one another. She saw two people start to make out and practically melt into each other. She made to leave but was stopped by a strong hand on her arm.

"You aren't getting away," Soul whispered in her ear. Very close to her ear. She felt his lips brush the shell of her ear and his breath wash over the side of her face. She turned back to face him.

"I'll guide you through it. Don't worry." He promised. She simply nodded. She felt his hands grip her hips as his smile widened. Now it looked more dangerous. He pulled her in close and instructed her to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Then following the beat of the song he pushed her hips back and forth. Every beat he would move her hips for her. Maka began to recognize and anticipate the movements. She didn't notice Soul bringing their hips together slowly until she was straddling his left leg. She was now moving independently of his hands now. The bass pounding through her chest had helped her get the rhythm of the music and her hips were swaying on their own. His hands had moved from the side of her hips more toward the back, drawing her closer, melding their hips together. As she moved so did he. His hips in a controlled roll against her own. Every time he would roll his hips up, pushing his leg against her, she would cling tighter to him. She forgot about her other friends in the club. She forgot about the other people in the club. She focused completely on the music and Soul and lost herself in it.

Soul watched as Maka's lids grew heavier they closed. He could hear her breath getting uneven as they were dancing. Her arms would tighten around his shoulders and he felt her dull nails push into his back. It was all he could do to not take her right then and there. The way her thigh muscles clenched around his thigh was intoxicating. He and the other guys drank a bit at the apartment but that had nothing on the way Maka was riding his leg. Or on the way her chest was pressed into his. He didn't want the song to end. He could've stayed in that moment forever, with Maka straddling his thigh, eyes closed, rocking her hips back and forth. Alas, dancing becomes tiring. As the song died down, Maka pulled herself off of his chest.

"Let's take a small break," she said, with half lidded eyes. Soul just nodded and took her hand, allowing himself to be dragged to a table in the corner where Kid and Patty sat. He was glad he was behind her. Her ass looked fantastic in those jeans.

"Hey." Kid stated calmly as they sat down. "Taking a break?"

"Yea," Maka replied. "It's hot in here." Kid pushed a water bottle over to the two of them for which they were grateful. Sipping on it Maka looked out across the dance floor, her eyes searching for their other friends. She nearly choked when she found Tsubaki and Black-Star.

"Oh my god. Look at them." She pointed out the couple to her table mates. Everyone's jaw nearly hit the floor. Tsubaki was almost in a full squat with Black-Star behind her. His hips were pushed squarely up to her ass and he was bent over her. His hands were digging into her hips and they were just, grinding into each other. The look on Tsubaki's face was one of ecstasy while Black-Star was determined.

"He won't last another 30 seconds at that pace," Soul said, placing his hand on Maka's thigh. She left it there. The friends watched as Black-Stars 'grinding' became more and more frantic. His hands slipped down to grasp her thighs and he devolved into dry humping her. Tsubaki's eyes closed and her 'grinding' became jerky and Black-Star's slowed down. Both of them stood still on the dance floor before seemingly coming to and realizing they were in a very public place.

"Holy shit, did we just watch them cum?" Patty asked in all seriousness. Souls hand slipped further up Maka's thigh and she reciprocated by placing her hand on his thigh.

"Yes. I believe we just did." Kid responded to Patty thickly. His voice seemed odd. Maka looked over and saw his blush extended down his neck. She couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or….

"Look." Soul said, breaking into Maka's thoughts. He pointed out Liz as she danced with Kilik.

"I didn't know he was going to be here tonight." Maka questioned while Soul's hand darted further up her thigh, now resting at the pinnacle of her legs tucked into her hips. She responded by drawing lazy circles with her fingers on his inner thigh. She felt him spread his legs.

"Liz and Kilik have been seeing each other for a while now." Kid said lazily, still blushing like mad. "I don't know why she's been so secretive of it." The two looked happy as they danced to the music in the club. Liz's arms were wrapped around Kilik's neck and his hands were splayed very low on her back. Maka felt Soul's hand nudge against her and she spread her legs a little, allowing him to press his finger into her. Her hand tightened around his thigh as she felt his finger start moving against her.

"YAHOO!" Black-Star yelled as he popped up in front of the friends. "Your beloved God has returned to you!" Maka had jumped when Black-Star appeared, closing her legs and blocking Soul's hand to her core. Her hand also came off his thigh, which meant no more delicious lazy circles from her fingers or squeezes in response to his actions. That wasn't good. Soul glared at Black-Star who remained unaware.

"Saw you out there dancing Black-Star. What was that, 2 minutes?" Soul challenged Black-Star. There would be punishment for getting in his way.

"WHAT? YOU GUYS SAW THAT?" Black-Star blanched. Tsubaki was gonna be pissed at him. "Don't spy on your God!"

"Pshh," Soul smirked. "Like I'd worship a God who couldn't even last 2 minutes." Black-Star realized what he meant and nearly turned purple in rage.

"THE GREAT ME CAN LAST MORE THAN TWO MINUTES!" Black-Star screamed.

"Whatever, I just feel bad for Tsubaki." Soul commented mildly. Inside he was pissed. He had finally been able to make a move on Maka and she had been reciprocating. Then stupid Black-Star had come over and ruined it. God her hand felt so good wrapped around his thigh. Then, it'd feel better wrapped around other places.

"You ready to call it a night?" he asked Maka. She nodded and took his hand, allowing herself to be lead out of the club.

Maka couldn't believe what she had gone along with while sitting at the table. She literally spread her legs for Soul. And it felt good. Even through her jeans, she could feel his fingers against her. She couldn't imagine feeling them without jeans. Or panties. She got flush thinking about it. The cool night air was helping though. But her hand was still in Souls. Which made her blush again. She had fun tonight. The girls' night out before meeting up with the guys was definitely needed. Then dancing at the club had been, wonderful. One part was that she actually danced. Sure Soul helped her, but she got it on her own eventually. She got flustered thinking about it. She rubbed herself against his thigh. And got incredibly turned on. Things would have to get taken care of tonight once she had gone to bed. She couldn't sleep in this state.

As Soul lead her through the empty streets she wondered what would happen once they reached their apartment. Would it go back to the way things always were? Would things change much? Would it be better? Worse? She started to bit her lip worrying about things and didn't even notice they had reached the apartment. As Soul opened the door and lead her in, her stomach started to flip. She knew the next five or ten minutes would define their relationship.

Apparently Soul had none of the trepidations she had. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Maka felt herself pushed back against the door and a large, very warm Soul pressed up against her. She barely had time to gasp before his lips were pushed against hers. Her eyes slipped closed as she felt one of his hands grasp her hip and the other one push itself under her shirt. As she tightened her arms around his neck, she stopped thinking and went with the ride.

Soul had been thinking the whole walk home. Trying to decide the best course of action. Even as he was turning the key in the lock, he hadn't decided. When he turned to close the door behind Maka and saw her standing there, biting her lip, lost in thought, his concentration broke. Acting on pure instinct he pounced on her. He ran his tongue against her lips, asking for permission. Her mouth opened and he tasted her. His hand tightened around her hip and his other hand ghosted over her smooth skin. Over the skin on her stomach and up to the base of her bra. He stopped for a second, trying to decide if he was pushing it too far, when she pushed her chest into him. He took that as a sign to continue and gently cupped her breast. He broke the kiss as he heard her groan.

"You are so sexy right now," He growled out, kissing down her neck and biting softly. Her hands found their way into his hair and tightened around it.

"Maka….I…n-nee" he said, torn between continuing his assault on her lips and actually talking to her. Luckily, Maka knew what he needed. She pushed him back, lips remaining on his, until the back of his legs hit the couch. He fell on it, wrapping his arms around Maka and bringing her down with him. They rolled a bit until Soul lay on top of Maka. He broke the kiss for a second and just looked at her. This was everything her fantasies had ever been.

"Shirt. Off." He spat out, already working on removing his shirt and belt. Maka quickly tossed the blazer off and ripped her shirt over her head. She hooked her legs around so that she could slip her shoes off as well. Soul was already shirtless and had attached his mouth to her neck. He was kissing and biting. Occasionally he would suck on one section. Maka's hands found their way to his back, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Souls' hands worked their way down to Maka's pants. Intent on unbuckling them and getting her out of them. He noticed her hands working his zipper and stood up to get them off.

"Bedroom?" she asked as she stood up and stepped out of her pants. Soul stopped and looked at her as she stood there, eyes glazed with lust, in just a white bra and red panties. He grinned.

"Yours or mine babe?" He really didn't care. As long as he had her soon. She smirked and led him into her bedroom, lying down on the bed. Soul stalked his way up the bed to her and paused as he hovered over her waist. Lowering a hand, he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pushed them down. She giggled and maneuvered her legs to rid herself of the clothing. Soul continued his journey up her body, with kisses and small licks until he got to her chest. Sighing, he reached behind her in order to get rid of that which stood between him and his prize. But that darn clasp in the back had to be uncooperative. He couldn't do it one handed, so he crashed his lips onto her neck and tried again with two hands. He could feel her hands pushing his boxers down off his hips and the distraction did not help his concentration. He had just gotten the clasp undone when he felt her legs come up and help her hands remove his boxers. They had fallen around his thighs where she couldn't reach. He felt her hips push into his, as her legs almost wrapped around him. He went perfectly still and felt his boxers fall off his feet. Now completely naked he resumed his inspection of Maka's body.

Maka noticed how Soul stiffened when she brought her legs up around his body. She smirked as she felt his hands cup her chest and his mouth tease her neck. She brought her legs up around his waist and tightened them around his hips. He groaned into her neck. Looking to make him groan again, Maka tilted her hips up, and wiggled them under him. His mouth returned to hers as she spread his legs and felt him press into her core. He was so hot and hard above her. She could feel how much he wanted this. She wiggled again as he slid along her folds drawing a deep moan from him. She loved his sounds.

Soul stopped and looked at Maka. He was perfectly still above her. Her arms were thrown above her head and her hair had loosened in its ponytail to haphazardly lie around her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her eyes were full of emotions he couldn't exactly decipher but he knew acceptance was in there. Slowly he pushed the tip of himself against her opening. She nodded and wiggled against him. Carefully he pushed inside. Not even half way in, he had to stop. It was so tight. He wanted to abandon caution and rail inside her but he knew he couldn't. She trusted him and he was going to do this right. Moving slowly he kept pushing in. He felt her barrier and broke through it. He pushed in until he was fully sheathed in her. The tightness of it was unreal. He couldn't think because every tiny movement of her body or his body sent waves of pleasure cascading through his body. So he waited.

Gradually Maka began to relax. Her muscles calmed down enough to allow Soul to move freely. As he gained speed and rhythm his mouth found hers again. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her legs around his hips. He couldn't ask for more. This was exactly what he had always wanted. His thrusts grew harder and faster. Maka's moans were spurring him on. Every little noise she made shot straight to his groin, thickening him inside her. Soon, he felt Maka start to tighten up again. Her muscles clenched around him and her breathing became erratic. He lost his rhythm and thrust into her as much as possible. Maka's moans got louder until she went still under him and was as loud as possible. Her arms clenched his shoulders and her legs tightened on his hips until he could barely move in her. Not that he needed to. In her climax, Maka's muscles contracted around him until he too burst. He shakily thrust inside her as much as he could as he shot everything inside her. He collapsed on top of her and gathered her into his arms, leaving them connected.

Maka woke up with Soul's arm still around her. Disoriented for a minute, she stiffened until she remembered the night before. She and Soul slept together. Both literally and figuratively. She remembered the way he felt moving above her and inside her. She felt a warmth pool in her stomach and groin. She and Soul had disconnected during the night even though she was now draped over him. Her leg was up over his hip and her head rested on his chest. His left arm was wrapped around her back and his right arm was spread out next to him. Maka groaned as she tried to lift herself off Soul. Her hair was caught under his shoulder. After some maneuvering and shoving of the surprisingly heavy Soul, she got her hair free and walked to the bathroom. On the way, she picked up a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top. She couldn't make breakfast naked. That was too dangerous.

Soul woke up a little after Maka left the room. Without her body over his, he had grown cold. The sun coming in through Maka's blinds wouldn't allow him to get back to sleep either. Groaning he crawled out of bed, grabbed his boxers off the floor, and walked out to join Maka in the kitchen. Coming up behind her, he grabbed her hips and kissed her neck.

"Good morning," Maka said as she tilted her head to allow him more access to her neck. She stirred the scrambled eggs in the pan in front of her.

"Get started on the toast please" She asked Soul. The sausage was already done and sitting on a paper towel to suck up the extra grease. Soul responded by sucking on the joining of Maka's neck and shoulder. He grinned as she moaned and relaxed against his chest. His hand slipped into the waistband of her sleeping shorts. The light tickle of his fingers on sensitive skin woke Maka back up from her lust induced haze.

"Breakfast first Soul," she said as she pulled his hand out of her pants. He smiled and turned from her, licking his fingers clean.

"Forget the toast," Maka said. The eggs were done and she slid them onto a plate. She wasn't too worried about how last night would affect the relationship between her and her weapon. If his actions this morning were any indication, he was happy that certain boundaries had been crossed. To be honest, so was she. All those long nights fantasizing could be spent living out desires. Maka smiled as she sat down across from Soul and started on breakfast. Watching her weapon inhale the food set before him Maka thought to herself. Yes, things would certainly be less stressful around the house from now on.


End file.
